A data store (e.g., scalable structured data store, etc.) can be used to save data records at a number of nodes. The data records can include backup information for an information technology (IT) system. The backup information can be retrieved to restore information of corrupted records within the IT system. Data corruption of the saved data records within the data store can be a challenging problem for an IT manager. Data corruption within the data store can be left un-detected if the data is not used and/or retrieved. If data corruption of the data is left un-detected, there can be errors and failures if it becomes necessary to retrieve the corrupted data.